Colloquialisms
Like any game, TLBB has its own colloquialisms, slang, acronyms and abbreviations. Below is a list of some of the terms you might hear players use in, and when referring to the game: TLBB Specific 2x exp: See 2x Exp. Ass: Sometimes used as an abbreviation of Assassin, one of the classes in TLBB. Boar: Refers to the Wild Boar Rampage event in Pet Hill. BP: Typically refers to Brown Paper. Chess: Refers to Chess Challenge, an exp-gained team event, able to be done every day during two separate time periods. Cloth: Refers to Cotton Cloth Scrap, sometimes also referred to as cloth scrap. DF: '''Divine Fragment '''Dubper: A weapon with double Perfect attributes once appraised, used in the Bloody Soldiers quest. GC: An acronym of Guild Contribution. Gem: See Gems. GQ: An acronym of Guild Quest. Insurgents: Like raids, but the Rebels appear in certain wild fields. Leaping: Usually refers Leaping Dragon, a boss in Twin Island. LO: An abbreviation of Lotus, or, with the same meaning, an acronym of Lotus Order, the healing class of TLBB. LOF: The acronym of Light of Faith, a Pyromancer AOE team buff that increases phys atk for 10 minutes. LY: The acronym of "Luo Yang", a city in TLBB. LY Arena: In the area of (90,183) in Luo Yang, marked "Challenge" on the area map. A place where players can challenge one another to PvP either in teams or singuarly. There is a similar place in Da Li. Mins: An abbreviation of Minstrel, one of the 9 classes in TLBB. Mount: A form of transport that increases the movement speed of players using one. See Mounts. Nugget: Usually refers to Dark Silver Nugget. Pigs: See "Boar". Pyro: An abbreviation of Pyromancer, one of the nine classes in the game. Raid: Typically refers to raids in class bases, a team event usually done many times with the aim of gaining exp. Shao: An abbreviation of Shaolin, one of the classes in TLBB. Sin: An acrynoym of Assassin, one of the classes in TLBB. Synth: Usually refers to gem synthesis spells. SZ: The acronym of Su Zhou, a city in TLBB. Tao: An abbreviation of Taoist, one of the classes in TLBB. Tele: An abbreviation of "Teleport". See Getting Around. TLBB: An acronym of Tian Long Ba Bu, a popular Chinese novel. In-game the initialisation pretty much always refers to the game itself, which has a story based on the book. Toad: Usually refers to Red Toad, a boss on Pet Island. WC: The acronym of World Competition, a bi-weekly event in which players over 40 can compete to be champions of a 10 level range, costing to enter. Sometimes WC also is said by players to mean "Wrong Conversation", acknowledging their mistake in posting a message intended for a different chat channel. WP: The acronym of Water Prison, a team instance done with the intention of gaining money. YT: The acronym of Yan Tomb, a special multi-level cave that can be entered from North Yan. General Gaming Slang AFK: Away From Keys / Away From Keyboard. If someone is AFK then they are not at their computer. Aggro: The ability/phenomenon of monsters becoming aggravated. In TLBB when a player enters within the aggro radius of a monster with a red name, or engages in combat with a monster, the monster will follow the player for a certain distance, attempting to engage in combat with the player if possible. Agi: An abbreviation of "Agility"; in TLBB it is an attribute which correlates with improved hit, reflexes and critical hit. Alt : A character on your account other than your main character. An abbreviation of "alternative character". AoE: An acronym of "Area of Effect", the phenomenon of certain Skills being able to affect either multiple players or monsters within a defined area. Pyromancer's Thunder Clap is an AOE that can damage up to 10 targets within a 5 meter range. Avatar: A user-controlled character. Buff: A beneficial skill used on a monster or player. For example, Pyromancer's Supreme Strength is a buff which increases the strength of a target, and can be used on players and pets. CD: Cool Down. Cool Down is the period in which a skill cannot be used whilst it recharges. "My skills are on CD". Char: An abbreviation of "character". See Avatar. CU: See you. A farewell. Dmg: Damage. DOT: Damage over time. Drop: In TLBB the term "drop" refers to what loot dropped by a monster or player. For example "Did you get the drop?" is an enquiry as to whether a player picked up the loot "dropped" by whatever just died. EXP: Experience, required in TLBB to level up the player and skills. FTL: For the Loss. An negative expression. FTW: For the Win. A positive expression. GJ: Good Job. A congratulatory term. GM: Game Master. In TLBB chat the word "GM" is filtered. A TLBB GM works for ChangYou. Grind: The process of repeatedly, and perhaps monotonously killing monsters in the same area for a long time. HP: Hit Points, refers to the health of a player or monsters. When a monster or player has 0 HP, they are dead. IGN: An acronym of "In-Game Name". The name of a player. Int: An abbreviation of "Intelligence"; in TLBB it is an attribute which correlates with improved spirit attack. LFT: Looking for (a) Team. Sometimes "LF team" to be more specific. Log: When a player logs off; exiting/disconnecting from the game. LOL: Laugh Out Loud / Laughing Out Loud. An indication that something is funny. Now quite cliché, with its meaning devalued, particularly when not capitalised. Loot: In TLBB this refers to both the action of taking/picking up item(s) from a drop, or a chest, and the drop itself. See Loot. Lure: The action of a player aggravating a monster or mobs to a certain area so that the rest of the team can kill it/them. Used to prevent too many monsters attacking at once. Also know as "Pulling" in other games. Lv: Level. The same as "Lvl". Mana: See MP. Melee: An attack type which relies on the player being directly next to the target. This is as uposed to ranged attack. MMO: Massively Multiplayer Online. MMOG: Massively Multiplayer Online Game. MMORPG: Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. MP: In TLBB this refers to the "fuel" of power that a player spends when using a skill. It may refer to "Magic Power" or "Mana Power". MOB:"MOB" is an old programming acronym of Mobile Object Block. Mobs are all computer controlled characters in the game. In TLBB it usually refers to a group of monsters, for example "the mobs in qin dungeon". Newbie: A term that means new player. Newbie is also used to suggest that a player is not very good. Newb: Short for Newbie. See above. NM: Never Mind. A way of saying "It doesn't matter". Noob: One of the more derogatory synonyms of Newbie. Can also be used to imply one is new at something, for example, "Can you help me with Crafting, I'm a bit of a noob at it". NP: No Problem. A remark often made in response to thanks. NPC: Non Player-controlled Character. For example in TLBB Master Chow (159,132), the Quest Conferrer in Luo Yang is an NPC. OMW: On My Way. Said by players to signify they are going towards a specified location. Note: can mean "Oh my word", an expression of suprise or anger, though this is not very common. Pet: See Pet System. PK: Player kill. Usually referring to the hostile killing of other players. See PKing. PM: Private Message. In TLBB, this is in either in the form of whispering or sending a mail to a player on your friends list. To whisper, begin a sentence with "/PlayerName". This is case sensitive, also, do not include the quotation marks. Pots: Instant HP and MP heals. In TLBB, for example, Statice Powder. PT: A way of saying "party", or an acronym of "Player Team", which is a group of players in an organised team, or 'party'. In TLBB a team can have a maximum of 6 players. PvE: Player vs. Environment. Combat between players and monsters/non-player controlled opponents. PvP: Player versus Player. In TLBB it usually refers to organised fighting in the Luo Yang Arena. Also see PKing. Ranged: A skill and type of attack which does not require the player to be directly next to the target in a Melee position and can done from a distance. For example in TLBB, the Taoist class is a ranged skill user. RL: An acronym of "Real Life". Refers to the lives of people outside of the game. Sometimes referred to as "in real", for example, "I'm a doctor in real". Res: An abbreviation of resurrect. Ressurect: See below (Revive). Revive: In TLBB, when a player is dead, some buffs allow them to self-resurrect, for example the Pyromancer skill Substitution. Other resurrects can be performed provided the player has not clicked "revive" and gone to the Inferno or 5 minutes have passed since their death. Players often refer to resurrection as "revive". Rofl: Rolling on the Floor Laughing. An expression that a player has found something humorous. SI: The initialisation of Self Invite. Players usually use this in TLBB when advertising for players to join their team. To Self Invite, right click the invitee's name and click "join team", the team leader will then choose whether they wish to accept you. Spawn: The location or process of monsters appearing when they are created in the world. Stack: A number of identical items placed in a single inventory slot, to conserve space. Only certain items can be stacked, with varying maximum items in a stack. Sta: An abbreviation of "Stamina"; in TLBB it is an attribute which correlates with improved physical defence and maximum HP. Str: An abbreviation of "Strength"; in TLBB it is an attribute which correlates with improved physical attack. Stun: Causing temporary paralysis to a target, for example in TLBB via the Pyromancer skill Heroic Fury. Tank: A melee character that can take a lot of damage, for example the Shaolin Class in TLBB is considered by many to be a Tank class. TY: Thank You. Wpo: An abbreviation of "Willpower"; in TLBB it is an attribute which correlates with increased maximum MP and improved spirit defence. WTB: "Want to buy". Used by a player looking to buy or trade for an item. WTT: "Want to Trade". Used by a played looking to trade an item. WTS: "Want to sell". Used by a player looking to sell an item. XP: A term for experience. See EXP. YW: You're welcome. Another way to say "no problem" in response to someone saying "thank you".